Don't Steal The Rum Supply
Job: Don’t Steal the Rum Supply ^^ Description: An illegal group of pirates mages have appeared near Akane Beach. Their merchandise is dangerous to the public, as well as deficient. There have also been rumours of slave-dealing. The local police haven’t been able to catch the gang for a while because of the night-time operations and the fact that their base is on a ship, floating around the coast. Reward: 40 000 Jewels "Leveling Arc" General The first leveling job taken by Ike Waites for the Aqua Rain RP. Summary Having come back from a miserable 'holiday' from the previous arc, the Dragonfly Inn Arc, Ike finds a job that will take him to the Akane Beach Resort (quoted above). He plans to stay a week there and learn to surf, but not actually do the job. Following a meeting with his surfing instructor, Felix, however (during which Ike and Felix smash tables and owe the bar 10000 Jewels), Ike decides to secretly take on the job. After his first surfing lesson, Ike goes to a bar in which Drunk Falcon members congregate, and joins the guild under the false name Alois Fitzgerald. He recieves the Drunk Falcon insignia on his hand. The next day Ike boards the Drunk Falcon's ship, Lady AeonRX is Very Influencial (Lady Aeon) where he is forced to play card games and drink rum until Felix comes on board. Ike hides from Felix in the cellar. It is revealed that Felix is a member of Drunk Falcon. Felix is instructed by the captain to tell Ike about the black market that is to be opened that night. He finds him in the cellar, and informes him of the event while the latter is hiding behind barrels. Later Felix recieves a promotion to the ship's first mate due to a certain mistake made by AeonRX. That night the black market opens, and various looted items are sold, including a portrait of Jeriah Moreau. When the auction pauses for a break, Ike releases a painted pigeon which he had hidden on the ship earlier to deliver a message to the police. While he plans to depart the ship to wait for the police to arrest the pirates, he is seen by Felix. Surprised, Ike drops the lantern he was holding and jumps off the ship via the plank. The Lady Aeon, which was loaded with gunpowder, explodes as the lantern catches on fire. Ike swims to shore and watches as the police arrests the pirates. It is revealed that the Drunk Falcon insignia on his hand is actually stamped onto a very lifelike glove. After the arrest, Ike asks the police if they have arrested Felix, but they say no. He assumes that Felix has died from the explosion and pays the bar he owes both his and Felix's debt off before leaving Akane Beach resort. Ike arrives in Clover and is happy to be back home when Felix comes running up to him. Deciding that Felix is a hallucination, Ike ignores him all the way to the guild building, where he sees earth-Ike. While asking Master Caligothe identity of earth-Ike, Felix gets into an OTL position at Master's feet and askes to join his 'amazing guild'. Master, flattered, lets him join, despite Ike's obvious horror. Later Ike gives the pigeon that had returned to him to Felix, who names it Quail.